Korneliusz Knot
Minister Korneliusz Oswald Knot, Kawaler Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy (ang. Cornelius Fudge; ur. przed 1964 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi; Minister Magii w latach 1990–1996. Wcześniej pracował jako zastępca dyrektora w Departamencie Magicznych Katastrof. Był świadkiem upadku Lorda Voldemorta. W 1990 roku, po odejściu Milicenty Bagnold awansował i został ministrem. Na bieżąco spotykał się z premierem mugoli. Nie chciał uwierzyć w powrót Lorda Voldemorta. Nakładał naciski na Proroka Codziennego. Myślał, że Dumbledore chce zająć jego miejsce. Po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, na własne oczy zobaczył Voldemorta i był zmuszony przyznać prawdę Albusowi i Harry'emu. Społeczność Czarodziejów nie była zadowolona i domagała się jego dymisji. Jego następcą został Rufus Scrimgeour, który zaproponował mu, aby został jego doradcą. W filmie w jego rolę wciela się Robert Hardy. thumb|180px|Młody Korneliusz Biografia Wczesne życie Korneliusz urodził się przed 1964 rokiem w rodzinie Knot. Prawdopodobnie zakupił różdżkę w sklepie u Ollivandera. W wieku 11 lat zaczął uczęszczać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Miał wysokie wyniki z SUM i Owutemów. Jakiś czas po ukończeniu Hogwartu ożenił się z nieznaną czarownicą oraz został wujkiem Rufusa Knota. Departament Magicznych Katastrof Około 1980 roku Korneliusz Knot zaczął pracować w Departamencie Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof w Ministerstwie Magii. Po pewnym czasie został zastępcą dyrektora tego wydziału. Jako jeden z pierwszych pierwszych pojawił się na scenie po tym, jak Syriusz Black zamordował tylu ludzi. Po upadku Voldemorta wszędzie widział trupy, wrzeszczących mugoli oraz Blacka, który stał i zanosił się śmiechem. Knot również myślał, że to Syriusz Black zabił Petera Pettigrew, co było tylko złudzeniem. Minister Magii 1990–1991 thumb|216px|Obraz Ministra Magii W 1990 roku, Minister Magii Milicenta Bagnold przeszła na emeryturę. Po jej odejściu cała społeczność czarodziejów chciała, aby to miejsce zajął Albus Dumbledore. On jednak odmówił, ponieważ nie chciał opuszczać Hogwartu. Kolejnym kandydatem na Ministra stał się Bartemiusz Crouch. Jednak później zmarła mu żona i rzekomo syn, honor rodziny został splamiony, a jego popularność gwałtownie spadła. Ministrem Magii mianowano więc starego Korneliusza Knota. Zapamiętał on sobie, jaką popularność miał Dumbledore podczas głosowania. W pierwszych dniach spełniania urzędu, Knot nie był zbyt pewny siebie, więc codziennie rano przysyłał Dumbledore'owi sowy, pytając o radę. Wkrótce potem Korneliusz pierwszy raz spotkał się z Premierem mugoli. Przedstawił się mu i wyjaśnił istnienie świata czarodziejów. Dał nadzieję premierowi, że ten więcej go nie zobaczy, chyba że w świecie czarodziejów wydarzy się coś naprawdę poważnego, co mogłoby dotknąć mugoli. Wspomniał również, że poprzednik premiera, przyjął to o wiele gorzej i chciał wyrzucić Knota za okno. 1992–1993 thumb|left|220px|W chatce u Hagrida W 1993 roku, Knot przybył do Hogwartu, aby zabrać Hagrida do Azkabanu. Przyszedł po niego, ponieważ w szkole doszło już do czterech napaści na dzieci mugoli, a akta Hagrida nie były czyste. Dumbledore naciskał na Knota, że Hagrid ma jego pełne zaufanie, lecz ten nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Korneliusz dodał również że to nie kara, tylko środek ostrożności, a jeżeli schwytają kogoś innego, to Ministerstwo przeprosi i wypuści Hagrida. Wkrótce po tym do chatki Hagrida wkroczył Lucjusz Malfoy. Przywitał się z Ministrem i oznajmił Dumbledore'owi, że zostaje zawieszony. Knot nie był zadowolony tą decyzją i nalegał, aby Albus pozostał na swoim stanowisku. Jednak jego wysiłek poszedł na marne. Korneliusz czekał aż Hagrid wyjdzie przed nim, ale musiał go kilka razy upomnieć, zanim to zrobił. W końcu udowodniono, że Hagrid jest niewinny i wypuszczono go z Azkabanu. Dumbledore także został przywrócony na swoje stanowisko. 1993–1994 Po ucieczce Syriusza, Minister oświadczył, że robią wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby schwytać Blacka. Prosił, aby społeczność czarodziejów zachowała spokój. Członkowie Międzynarodowej Federacji Magów skrytykowali Knota za poinformowanie premiera mugoli o zaistniałej sytuacji. Korneliusz powiedział, że musiał to zrobić, ponieważ Black stanowi poważne zagrożenie dla mugoli. Premier zapewnił Knota, że nie zdradzi nikomu prawdziwej tożsamości Syriusza. thumb|260px|W Dziurawym Kotle Harry Potter przyjechał Błędnym Rycerzem do Dziurawego Kotła. Spotkał tam Ministra i wpadł w jego objęcia. Wchodząc do środka, Knot poprosił Toma, aby przyniósł im dzbanek gorącej herbaty. Tom zaprosił gestem Ministra do korytarzyka za barem. Korneliusz ruszył wąskim korytarzem, popychając przed sobą Harry'ego. Weszli do małego saloniku, gdzie Knot wskazał Harry'emu fotel przy kominku. Knot zdjął pelerynę i usiadł naprzeciw Harry'ego. Minister nalał herbaty do filiżanek i rozmawiał z Potterem o jego ucieczce z domu wuja i ciotki. Później rozmawiali o nadmuchaniu panny Marjorie Dursley. W końcu Harry zapytał, jaka kara go czeka za złamanie prawa. Korneliusz uspokoił Pottera, mówiąc, że nie wysyłają nikogo do Azkabanu za nadmuchanie ciotki. Harry'emu wydawało się podejrzane to, że nie dostał żadnej kary. Knot wyszedł zapytać się Toma, czy jest jakiś wolny pokój, aby Potter mógł się tam zatrzymać. W końcu wrócił do Harry'ego i poprosił go, aby nie włóczył się po mugolskim Londynie. Przed wyjściem Knota, Harry zapytał, czy znaleźli już Blacka, a on odpowiedział, że robią wszystko, co w ich mocy. Poprosił również Ministra, aby podpisał mu formularz na wyjścia do Hogsmeade, lecz ten odmówił, pożegnał się z Potterem i wyszedł. Pod koniec wakacji, Harry podsłuchał, jak Molly i Artur Weasleyowie mówili, że Knot kazał traktować Pottera jak dziecko. Artur wspomniał, że to, co Korneliusz opowiada reporterom Proroka Codziennego, to bzdury. thumb|left|210px|Knot przychodzi do Madam Rosmerty Jako próbę ochrony uczniów przed Blackiem, Knot umieścił dementorów wokół szkoły. Madame Rosmerta nie była zadowolona z dementorów, powiedziała że są bardzo nieprzyjemni. Także Harry Potter był częstym celem dementorów. W październiku, Knot został poinformowany o włamaniu się Syriusza Blacka do Hogwartu. Był przekonany, że Black ukrywa się w Hogsmeade. W grudniu, udał się do Hogwartu. Wraz z Minerwą McGonagall, Filiusem Flitwickiem i Hagridem spotkał się w Trzech Miotłach. Korneliusz zamówił rum porzeczkowy i zaprosił Rosmertę do stolika. Przyznał, że również nienawidzi dementorów i ostatnio rozmawiał z paroma. Knot opisał połączenie Blacka z Czarnym Panem, oraz że to właśnie on zdradził mu gdzie są ukryci Potterowie. Korneliusz obawiał się, że Syriusz chce znaleźć Voldemorta i przywrócić go do władzy. Potem, wraz z Minerwą opuścił bar i udał się na spotkanie z Dumbledorem. W czerwcu, Knot przybył do Hogwartu, tym razem z dwóch powodów: W celu sprawdzenia Blacka oraz jako świadek egzekucji Hipogryfa – Hardodzioba. Knot wraz z Macnairem udał się do chatki Hagrida. Korneliusz odczytał oficjalne zarządzenie o egzekucji. Podpisz na tym dokumencie złożył Hagrid wraz z Macnairem. Wszyscy wyszli z domu, ale Hardodzioba nigdzie nie było. Później Knot udał się z powrotem do zamku. thumb|248px|Egzekucja Hardodzioba Wysłał Macnaira po dementorów, aby złożyły swój pocałunek na Blacku. Knot spotkał się z Snapem i oboje poszli do gabinetu Flitwicka, gdzie zamknięty był Syriusz. Minister obiecał mu, że za jego czyny, postara się odznaczyć Severusa Orderem Merlina. Powiedział również Snape'owi, że zapewne Prorok będzie chciał z nim przeprowadzić wywiad. Chwilę później Knot, Dumbledore i Snape biegli do skrzydła szpitalnego. Cała trójka wpadła do sali, Knot był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Snape zaczął krzyczeć po Potterze, że ten pomógł Blackowi w ucieczce. Knot zdziwiony zachowaniem Snape'a, kazał mu się uspokoić. Minister był pewny że Prorok Codzienny się na nim poużywa. Korneliusz obiecał Albusowi, że jeszcze tego dnia każe wynosić się dementorom do Azkabanu. Później dyrektor i minister wyszli z sali. 1994-1995 Na początku wakacji, Knot spotkał się z mugolskim premierem. Poinformował go o sprowadzeniu trzech smoków i jednego sfinksa na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Kolejną rzeczą, jaką musiał zorganizować Korneliusz Knot i Ludo Bagman były Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. thumb|left|254px|Knot rozpoczyna Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu Pod koniec lata, Minister przybył na stadion, uściskał po ojcowsku rękę Harry'ego i przedstawił go czarodziejom siedzącym obok niego. Korneliusz przywitał się również z Lucjuszem i poznał jego żonę i syna. Po skończeniu meczu, Knot był oburzony, gdy dowiedział się, że bułgarski minister jednak mówi po angielsku oraz, że nadaremno przez cały dzień zmuszał się do używania języka migowego. Obaj ministrowie uścisnęli dłonie zawodnikom drużyny Bułgarskiej i Irlandzkiej. Wiosną 1995 roku, Knot został wezwany do Hogwartu, po tym, jak Barty Crouch zwariował i zniknął. Korneliusz zgodził się, że już dawno powinni odnaleźć Bertę Jorkins, a z drugiej strony nic nie wskazywało, że jej zniknięcie ma coś wspólnego z Bartym Crouchem. Minister zasugerował również, że to Madame Olimpia Maxime zamordowała Croucha, ponieważ była półolbrzymem, a stało się to w nocy, w pobliżu powozu Beauxbatons. Później Korneliusz został poproszony o zastąpienie pana Croucha, jako sędzia w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Kiedy Harry powrócił z cmentarza w Little Hangleton, Minister poinformował całą publiczność o śmierci Cedrika Diggory. Knot próbował rozdzielić Harry'ego od ciała Cedrika. Wysłał Dumbledore'a do Amosa Diggory, aby go poinformował o śmierci syna, zanim sam zobaczy jego zwłoki. Minister chciał zaprowadzić Pottera do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, lecz Albus zabronił mu się stamtąd ruszać. thumb|239px|Śmierć Cedrika Knot został poinformowany, że śmierciożerca odpowiedzialny za ostatnie wydarzenia został złapany. Uznał, że jego osobiste bezpieczeństwo zostało zagrożone. Uparł się, by wezwać dementora, by towarzyszył mu, gdy wejdzie do zamku. Dementor wyssał z Croucha duszę. Dumbledore był oburzony na Knota, ponieważ teraz śmierciożerca nie mógł już złożyć zeznań. Korneliusz uznał, że Barty był zwykłym szaleńcem i to żadna strata. Knot dyskutował z Dumbledorem o powrocie Voldemorta i podjęciu odpowiednich kroków. Minister nie zgodził się na propozycje Albusa, ponieważ uważał, że byłby to koniec jego kariery. Nie chciał również uwierzyć w rzekomy powrót Lorda Voldemorta. 1995–1996 Ministerstwo Magii zaproponowało Percy'emu Weasleyowi posadę w biurze samego Knota, jako młodszy asystent Ministra Magii. Minister chodził po całym ministerstwie, pilnując, żeby nikt nie kontaktował się z Dumbledore'em. Knot dał wszystkim jasno do zrozumienia, że każdy, kto popiera Dumbledore'a, może już opróżniać biurko. Korneliusz podejrzewał Artura Weasleya o kontakty z dyrektorem Hogwartu. Dlatego właśnie Knot wziął Percy'ego do swojego biura, żeby wyciągnąć z niego wiadomości o rodzinie Weasley i Dumbledorze. thumb|left|267px|Przesłuchanie Pottera Kiedy Harry został oskarżony o użycie czarów w obecności mugola, stanął przed całym Wizengamotem. W samym środku siedział Korneliusz Knot. Minister najpierw odczytał z jakich powodów Potter stanął przed Wizengamotem oraz wymienił jego oskarżycieli. Korneliusz był zdziwiony że obrona Harry'ego, Albus Dumbledore przybył na czas. Dumbledore zmierzył Knota spojrzeniem pełnym uprzejmego zainteresowania. Amelia Bones była pełna podziwu, lecz Minister powiedział rozdrażnionym tonem, że zajmują się tutaj przypadkiem jawnego złamania prawa, a nie osiągnięciami uczniów. Później oskarżony powiedział, że zrobił to, bo zjawili się dementorzy. Knot ze zjadliwym uśmiechem popatrzył po członkach Wizengamotu, jakby usłyszał dobry dowcip. Korneliusz uznał, że Potter dobrze to sobie wszystko przemyślał, lecz nikt nie mógł tego potwierdzić. Jednak w końcu Dumbledore powołał świadka Arabellę Figg. Knot zapytał się członków Wizengamotu, czy charłak może zobaczyć dementora. Korneliusz słuchał co świadek ma do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Pani Figg zaczęła opowiadać i opisywać dementorów. Gdy skończyła mówić, Knot przeglądał swoje papiery i podziękował pani Figg. Dumbledore wyjawił swoje poglądy na ten temat, lecz Minister uznał to za brednie. Knot oddał głos Dolores Umbridge. Gdy ona skończyła wyrażać swoje zdanie, Albus stwierdził że najwyraźniej dementorzy nie są tylko pod kontrolą ministerstwa. Minister przypomniał, że zachowanie tych dementorów nie jest przedmiotem tego przesłuchania. Doszło do kłótni między nim, a Dumbledore'em o niewłaściwym używaniu czarów przez Pottera. Knot obrzucił Albusa wściekłym spojrzeniem. Gdy Amelia zapytała się kto uważa że oskarżonemu udowodniono przewinienie, Korneliusz i kilku sędziów natychmiast podnieśli rękę. Jednak to było za mało, aby ukarać Harry'ego. Minister Magii oczyścił Pottera ze wszystkich zarzutów. thumb|265px|Rozmowa z Lucjuszem Po wyjściu z sali, Knot i Percy całkowicie zignorowali Artura i Harry'ego. Gdy Potter dotarł do korytarza na poziomie dziewiątym, spotkał tam rozmawiającego Korneliusza z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Ich rozmowa wyglądała jakby nigdy nic, chociaż Harry sam ministrowi powiedział parę tygodni temu, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą. Później Lucjusz udał się za Knotem do jego gabinetu. Żongler wydał artykuł o Korneliuszu Knocie. Napisano w nim, że największą ambicją Knota jest przejęcie kontroli nad złotem przechowywanym przez gobliny i że nie zawaha się użyć siły, jeśli znajdzie się taka konieczność. Jak pisze Żongler, pewne źródło z Ministerstwa twierdzi, że Korneliusz Knot nie zrobi tego po raz pierwszy w swojej karierze oraz, że przyjaciele nazywają Knota: Korneliusz Goblinożerca. Minister każe gobliny dusić, zrzucać z dachów budynków, truć i robić z nich pasztety. Jednak Żongler jest mało wiarygodnym czasopismem i wydaje się mało prawdopodobne, aby Korneliusz kazał przyrządzić sobie pasztet z goblina. Minister był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony tym, co dzieje się w Hogwarcie. W ostatnich tygodniach Knot wykorzystywał nowe przepisy prawne, aby wpłynąć na polepszenie sytuacji w szkole czarodziejów. Dumbledore nie mógł znaleźć nikogo, więc Minister mianował Dolores Umbridge. Dostarczała ona Korneliuszowi rzeczowych informacji o tym, co naprawdę dzieje się w Hogwarcie. Później mianował Dolores Wielkim Inkwizytorem. Knot zadbał o to, aby nikt jej nie wyrzucił z Hogwartu. Przekazała ona Korneliuszowi wiadomość, że Ron Weasley został prefektem. Minister powiadomił o tym Percy'ego Weasleya. Knot okazał mu naprawdę wielką łaskę, dając mu urząd w Ministerstwie, jako jego asystent. thumb|left|280px|Knot w gabinecie Dumbledore'a Kilka dni później Korneliusz Knot rozmawiał w swoim prywatnym gabinecie z dziennikarzami, potwierdził, że dziesięcioro więźniów pod specjalnym nadzorem uciekło poprzedniego dnia z Azkabanu. Poinformował mugolskiego premiera, że osobnicy ci są bardzo niebezpieczni. Uważał, że to Syriusz Black pomógł w ucieczce tym więźniom. Knot zaczął wywierać naciski na Proroka Codziennego. Zabronił drukowania wszystkiego, co stawi go w złym świetle oraz zakazał wspominania o rzekomym powrocie Lorda Voldemorta. Kazał drukować tylko to, co ludzie chcą usłyszeć. Umbridge udała się z Harrym do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Knot przyglądał mu się ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Korneliusz zrobił zdumioną minę, gdy Harry nie wiedział dlaczego znajduje się w gabinecie dyrektora. Ministrowi wzrosło ciśnienie i wspominał ostatnie spotkanie z Dumbledore'em w Ministerstwie. Dolores wręczyła Knotowi listę wszystkich członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Korneliusz zrozumiał że to nie Gwardia Pottera, tylko Dumbledore'a. Cofnął się, przerażony, wrzasnął i znowu prawie wpadł do kominka. Knot był pewny, że Albus spiskuje przeciwko niemu. Minister był pełen podziwu, gdy Percy zapisał całą rozmowę. Korneliusz myślał że Albus chce pokonać Dawlisha, Shacklebolta, Dolores w pojedynkę. Błysnął strumień srebrnego światła i rozległ się huk. Knot leżał na podłodze bez ruchu. Dumbledore uciekł, Knot powoli wstał i otrzepał kurz z szaty. Myślał że to już koniec Dyrektora Hogwatu, więc napisał dekret, który mówił, że Dolores zastępuje Albusa Dumbledore'a na stanowisku Dyrektora Szkoły. thumb|278px|Voldemort wrócił Po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, personel przybył do atrium Ministerstwa, gdzie widział Lorda Voldemorta. Po ucieczce Czarnego Pana, skrzat domowy i goblin prowadzili osłupiałego Korneliusz Knota. Minister był zdziwiony, że Voldemortowi udało się dostać do Ministerstwa Magii. Knot zdziwiony obecnością Dumbledore'a w Ministerstwie szukał wzrokiem aurorów, którzy go tam przyprowadzili, gotów rozkazać im, aby złapali Albusa. On jednak był gotów stoczyć walkę i znów zwyciężyć. Korneliusz wysłał Dawlisha i Williamsona do Departamentu Tajemnic. Chciał, aby Dumbledore mu wyjaśnił co się tam właściwie stało. Ten powiedział mu, że za pół godziny się z nim spotka i wszystko mu wyjaśni. Korneliusz Knot powiedział swoim aurorom, aby przestali ścigać nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, tak żeby mógł wrócić do pracy. Wydał również rozporządzenie usuwające Dolores Umbridge z Hogwartu. Dymisja Knota W krótkim oświadczeniu, złożonym w piątek w nocy, Minister Magii potwierdził, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać powrócił do kraju i znów działa. Knot był wyraźnie zmęczony i sfrustrowany. Z przykrością oznajmił również o masowym buncie dementorów Azkabanu. Apelował wszystkich czarodziejów o czujność. thumb|left|238px Oświadczenie ministra wywołało konsternację i niepokój w społeczności czarodziejów, którą ministerstwo jeszcze w środę zapewniało że, utrzymujące się pogłoski o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta są całkowicie nieprawdziwe. Cała społeczność czarodziejów przez dwa tygodnie z hukiem domagała się rezygnacji Knota. W tym czasie Korneliusz dwa razy dziennie pisał listy do Dumbledore'a, ale on nie chciał zmienić zdania, bo gdyby tylko zechciał namówić Pottera, prawdopodobnie Knot nadal piastowałby ten urząd. Oficjalnie opuścił ten urząd 2 lipca 1996r. Rufus Scrimgeour zastąpił Korneliusza Knota na stanowisku ministra magii. Nowy minister poprosił Korneliusza, aby ten został Doradcą Ministra Magii. Knot zgodził się na tą propozycję i został również posłańcem Scrimgeoura. Późniejsze życie 1996–1997 thumb|286px|Knot odchodzi 5 lipca 1996r. Knot przybył do premiera mugoli. Poinformował go o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta oraz o tym, że most Brockdale nie złamał się ze starości, a śmierciożercy mają bardzo duży wpływ na życie mugoli. Zdradził premierowi również, że Syriusz Black nie żyje i był niewinny. Premier przez chwilę poczuł wobec Knota współczucie. Korneliusz ostrzegł go i powiedział, że wszędzie jest pełno dementorów i dochodzi do częstych mordów. Premier chciał żeby Knot coś z tym zrobił, lecz ten uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że on już nie jest ministrem. Obraz na ścianie zapowiedział przybycie nowego ministra. Wkońcu przybył Rufus Scrimgeour. Korneliusz i premier wstali i przywitali się z Rufusem. Wszyscy usiedli, Scrimgeour przedstawił premierowi Knota, jako swojego doradcę i dodał, że gdy on będzie zajęty, przyśle Knota. Minister i jego doradca weszli do kominka i w zielonych płomieniach zniknęli. W 1997r. był obecny na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Usiadł w pierwszym rzędzie obok szanowanych urzędników Ministerstwa Magii. Miał nietęgą minę i jak zwykle obracał w rękach swój zielony melonik. Po śmierci Rufusa Scrimgeoura i przejęcia ministerstwa przez Lorda Voldemorta Knot nie był już doradcą ministra magii. Prawdopodobnie nie brał udziału w Bitwie o Hogwart. Po upadku Lorda Voldemorta, Kingsley Shacklebolt został ministrem magii, lecz prawdopodobnie Knot nie był już jego doradcą i przeszedł na emeryturę. Resztę życia spędził z swoją żoną. Wygląd Korneliusz Knot jest niskim, korpulentnym, z rozczochranymi, siwymi włosami mężczyzną. Ubierał garnitur w prążki, szkarłatny krawat, długi czarny płaszcz i spiczaste purpurowe buty. Na głowę zakładał cytrynowozielony melonik, który często trzymał w rękach. Kilka razy pojawia się w piżamie, na którą zakładał płaszcz w prążki. Podczas kadencji jako Minister Magii, często miał przy sobie srebrny zegarek kieszonkowy oraz często nosił okulary. Osobowość Knot wolał ludzi urodzonych w wysokich statusem rodach i o dużej popularności. Traktował z pogardą charłaków i półolbrzymów. Nie wysłuchał świadka Harry'ego Arabellę Figg oraz myślał że to Olimpia Maxime zamordowała Bartemiusza Croucha. Nie traktował Artura i reszty rodziny Weasley poważnie, ponieważ uważał, że mają obsesję na punkcie mugoli. thumb|256px|Minister Magii Korneliusz bał się, gdy Harry uciekł z domu wuja i ciotki. Zatroszczył się o Pottera, każąc mu zostać w Dziurawym Kotle i nie włóczyć się po Londynie. Knot uparł się, by traktować Harry'ego jak dziecko. Mysłał że Potter jest słaby i boi się Syriusza Blacka. Uprzejmie zaprosił Madame Rosmertę do stolika, aby z nimi porozmawiała. Był pewny, że Black jest obecny w Hogsmeade. Był zdziwiony zachowaniem Snape'a i nazwał go zupełnie niezrównoważonym człowiekiem. Zadawał się z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, przez którego został oślepiony kłamstwem. Był oburzony na bułgarskiego ministra, że ten zmuszał go do pokazywania wszystkiego na migi. Nie przejmował się zbytnio zaginięciami niektórych osób i nie próbował ich odnaleźć. Był nieco zmieszany, gdy Potter wszedł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Rzadko się odzywał i siedział z zasępioną twarzą. Był przerażony, gdy zobaczył zwłoki Diggory'ego i szybko interweniował. Brał ze sobą dementorów, aby zapewniły mu bezpieczeństwo. Knot zatrudnił do swojego gabinetu Percy'ego, aby szpiegował Dumbledore'a i swoją rodzinę. Nie chciał uwierzyć w powrót Lorda Voldemorta, ponieważ bał się, że nie da sobie z tym wszystkim rady. Knot zrobił wszystko, aby Umbrigde nie została wydalona z szkoły, ponieważ otrzymywał wszystkie informacje o szkole. Knot zabronił drukowania artykułów Prorokowi, które postawiłyby go w złym świetle. Po przybyciu do Ministerstwa i zobaczeniu Voldemorta w atrium, Korneliusz był osłupiały i musieli go prowadzić. Przed swoim odwołaniem, był już wszystkim zmęczony i sfrustrowany. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności Rzadko widzimy Knota, który używa magii. Pomimo tego korzystał z dość zaawansowanych i trudnych zaklęć. * Transmutacja – U premiera mugoli przemienił jego filiżankę w myszoskoczka, wyczarował znikąd dwie wielkie szklanki pełne bursztynowego płynu. Jego czary były niewerbalne, co świadczy o dobrym wykształceniu w magii oraz transmutacji, która nie należy do łatwych dziedzin. Jako pracownik Departamentu Magicznych Katastrof często usuwał pamięć niepożądanym osobom. * Pojedynki – Knot kilka razy pojedynkował się z Dumbledore'em. Wspierany przez Umbridge, Dawlisha i Shackelbolta został pokonany przez Albusa, który bez trudu wygrał tą bitwę oraz kilka innych. Świadczy to o tym, że Korneliusz nie specjalizował się w pojedynkach. Etymologia * Korneliusz – imię męskie pochodzenia łacińskiego. Wywodzi się od nazwiska rzymskiego rodu Cornelii. Istnieją różne hipotezy pochodzenia wspomnianej nazwy rodowej; wywodzi się ją bądź to ze słowa cornu („róg”), bądź to cornus („dereń”), bądź to od nazwy pola Corne w Tusculum. * Oswald – imię męskie pochodzenia germańskiego. Wywodzi się od słowa oznaczającego rządzący z łaski bogów. * Knot (Fudge) – przemienienie czegoś z prawdziwego stanu, aby ukryć wady lub niepewności. Zawsze celowe, lecz niekoniecznie nieuczciwe i niemoralne. Andrzej Polkowski przyjął zasadę nietłumaczenia nazwisk. Jedynym wyjatkiem jest Knot, powiedział że jego pokusa do przetłumaczenia tego nazwiska była za silna. Ciekawostki * W ekranizacjach Harry'ego Pottera, w rolę Korneliusza wcielał się Robert Hardy. * W drugiej ekranizacji miał inną fryzurę niż w pozostałych. * W filmach różdżka Knota, jest prawie taka sama jak różdżka Filiusa Flitwicka. * W każdej książce mówi się, że Knot ma cytynowozielony melonik, natomiast w filmie jest on czarny. * W angielskiej wersji gry Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, głosu użyczył mu Mark Perry. * W grze LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 Korneliusz pokazuje Harry'emu zdjęcie z chrztu chłopca na dowód tego, że Syriusz Black jest jego ojcem chrzestnym. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Daily Prophet Newsletters * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Pottermore id:Cornelius Fudge et:Cornelius Fudge en:Cornelius Fudge fr:Cornelius Fudge it:Cornelius Caramell lt:Kornelijus Karamelė nl:Cornelis Droebel ja:コーネリウス・ファッジ ru:Корнелиус Фадж fi:Cornelius Toffee da:Cornelius Fudge de:Cornelius Fudge es:Cornelius Fudge fi:Cornelius Toffee he:'קורנליוס פאדג id:Cornelius Fudge no:Kornelius Bloeuf pt-br:Cornélio Fudge sv:Cornelius Fudge tr:Cornelius Fudge uk:Корнеліус Фадж zh:康奈利·福吉 Knot, Korneliusz Oswald Knot, Korneliusz Oswald Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina Kategoria:Rodzina Knot Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi